Golden Sun: A New Beginning
by harnessthemagic
Summary: Wellll......here is my NEW GOLDEN SUN FICCY! It picks up off of where Golden Sun: The Lost Age left off, and it sez wut happens to our favorite adepts...^_^ MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!
1. A New Beginning

Golden Sun: A New Beginning  
  
This fic picks up after where GS2 left off, with the eight adepts coming over the mountain to go to Vale, only to find that it was destroyed.Garet has found his family and everyone's wondering-"What now?"  
  
Garet: *sigh* well...*looks at Vale*...-_-0 what now?  
  
Isaac: *GS sad face* well...looks like half of us are homeless now..*glances at Garet, Felix, and Jenna*  
  
Piers: *GS mad face* ahem!!  
  
Issac: *GS ? sign*  
  
Piers: What about me?  
  
Garet: What about you?  
  
Ivan: Yeah, don't you live in Lemuria?  
  
Piers: *GS ticked symbol* NO! Remember-I.....was banned..  
  
Jenna: Oh yeah...what do you think we should do?  
  
Garet: I think we should rebuild Vale and give Piers a home!  
  
Everyone else: O_o um, Garet..?  
  
Piers: Eh....hmm.....actually I think that that's a great idea! ^_^  
  
Everyone but Garet and Piers: *anime fall*  
  
Piers: *looks at Mia* well-are you going back to Imil?  
  
Mia: *shakes head* I think that I might be happier here in Vale-especially since the people of Imil don't believe I'm coming back...  
  
Ivan: But what about those two children from the sanctum?  
  
Mia: I could go and visit them!  
  
Ivan: ...  
  
Isaac: Ivan-what are you gonna do?  
  
Ivan: Well, Hammet doesn't exactly expect me back, so I can't live near you.  
  
Piers: Why not? You can live in Vale with the rest of us..!  
  
Ivan: I.....well.....Hamma..my sister...probably wants me to live in Contigo with her..  
  
Garet: *GS sad face* Ivan! Aww...man we are gonna miss you!  
  
Ivan: I'm sorry...  
  
Sheba: ...I'm not staying here either...  
  
Everyone else: *GS ! sign*  
  
Sheba: ...for Faran...I should be in Lalivero...  
  
Felix: That's right...and since you can teleport, you can visit us!  
  
Sheba: ^_^ Psynergy is very useful isn't it?  
  
Felix: ^_^ *nods head*  
  
Everyone else: ...*GS sad face*   
  
Felix: What? Come on guys-be happy!  
  
Piers: ...bye Sheba  
  
Sheba: *nods* *uses teleport*  
  
In a flash of light, Sheba vanishes.  
  
Piers: I'll take Ivan to Contigo, you guys start to rebuild Vale, okay?  
  
Garet: How come you get to take Ivan?  
  
Piers: I have a BOAT, remember???  
  
Garet: -_-0 oh yeah..  
  
Piers walks off with Ivan, Ivan waves goodbye, but..  
  
Jenna and Mia: *sniff* *they run over to Ivan and give him a HUGE hug*  
  
Ivan:: *crimson* eh....bye...  
  
Piers: ^_^0 *walks off with Ivan*  
  
Ivan: ...O_O *falls over*  
  
Jenna and Mia rush over to see what happened, and they find Ivan with one foot in a rabbit hole.  
  
Ivan: _ meh....  
  
Jenna and Mia: *hugging Ivan* _!!!!  
  
Mia: See?? Its too dangerous out there for you Ivan!  
  
Jenna: You might get hurt!  
  
Mia: *sniff* and you'll be on the OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!!!!  
  
Jenna: Oh, Ivan.... *squeeze*  
  
Ivan: *eyes popping* O_O Jen-n-a....Mi-i-a-a  
  
Piers: _0 He'll only be on Atteka, and that's just across the ocean!  
  
Mia: But from here, it's like 3,000 miles!!!  
  
Jenna: *hugging Ivan* *sniff*  
  
Garet: *GS ticked sign* OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE ANTICS, GET IVAN OUTTA HERE!!!!  
  
Ivan: O_o yeah..I agree..  
  
Piers and Ivan run off. Ivan trips again, but he gets up really fast and they continue running.  
  
Jenna: *GS sad face* oh well...  
  
Mia: *sigh* *starts to gather stuff for Vale* *sniff*  
  
Jenna: What is it Mia?  
  
Mia: I..remember.....the first time he, Garet, and Isaac came to Imil. I ignored them, but they just kept helping me...  
  
Jenna: *gathers stuff too* mmm...I remember when I first saw him at the Jupiter Lighthouse. He was looking over the edge at you and Garet *looks at Garet*...Garet was so stupid ^_^  
  
Mia: heh heh heh...yeah he tried to save me ^_^  
  
Jenna: Poor Garet *glances at him again* hey Mia-is it just me, or does it look like something's wrong with him?  
  
Mia looks at Garet. Garet is sitting by the remains of his old house, turned to the side a little bit so you could see his profile.  
  
Mia: Garet...looks sad...its probably just the fact that his house was gone.  
  
Jenna: yeah probably....  
  
*over where Garet is*  
  
Garet: *sigh* *quietly* it's always been this way...she'd never love me...and now the house is gone, so I can't run to my room and think....*sigh* *closes his eyes*  
  
Suddenly something hits Garet on the back of his head, and it knocks him out..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
htm: well, a cliffy on the first chap isn't my thing, but I didn't have much time to write..  
  
Garet: *GS mad face* You made me seem stupid!  
  
Isaac: That's cuz you are!  
  
Garet: *glare*  
  
Isaac: Hahahaha!!!  
  
htm: lol!! well, gotta post this.....R&R PLZ!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. A Mysterious Problem

Golden Sun: A New Beginning  
  
CH2  
  
Last time: Stuff Happened. (lol I'm insane right now) Also, something attacked Garet.  
  
Hooded figure(the ??? guy): Haha that was fun..^_^ One down, seven to go!  
  
Jenna looked over at the ruins again, and jumped.  
  
Jenna: Garet!! *grabs Mia* look!  
  
Mia: ...! Garet!!  
  
Jenna and Mia run over to Garet, followed by a curious Isaac.  
  
Issac: ?! *examines Garet* He's...  
  
Jenna: ...not injured.  
  
Mia: But he's unconcious...  
  
All three wonder, and nobody hears the soft, evil laughter nearby.   
  
???(person who's laughing): only seven more...  
  
Jenna: Poor Garet. But how could this have happened? He...can't have fainted, could he?  
  
Mia: Don't think so...  
  
Isaac: This is wierd.....*thinks*  
  
???: Not as wierd as you may think!  
  
Issac, Mia, Jenna: ?!?!  
  
???:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *a bright aquamarine light erupts, and he vanishes*  
  
Issac, Mia, Jenna: O_O.......?  
  
Isaac: What was with the light?  
  
Jenna: Bahh, who cares?  
  
Mia: Guys...eep...  
  
Jenna: What?  
  
Isaac: Yeah, what gives, Mia?  
  
Mia: I feel as if someone just Plyed me-but that can't be...  
  
Issac: Uh....  
  
Jenna: Are you delusional?  
  
Mia: -_-0 no....  
  
Issac: Hmm...I wonder....  
  
Jenna: What?  
  
Isaac: O_O never mind!!!  
  
Jenna: *GS mad face* tell me now!!!!  
  
Isaac: Uh, look behind you!  
  
Jenna: *spins around* ?  
  
Isaac: *runs off*  
  
Jenna: Wha....? *notices what just happened* v_v0 whatever...  
  
Mia: ^_^   
  
Jenna: Well...?  
  
Mia: ?  
  
Jenna: *points to Garet*  
  
Mia: Oh yeah...*unleashes Dew*  
  
Garet: *comes around* WHO WAS THAT??  
  
Jenna: We don't know.  
  
Garet: *jumps* *looks at Jenna* uhh......*flushes red, but only for a second* er..  
  
Mia: What, did you hear them coming???  
  
Garet: I heard an eerily-familiar voice say "Hello Garet, you're number one!" and then I'm here..  
  
Jenna: Odd....we found them but they're gone....  
  
Garet: *jumps to his feet with his fists clenched* GRR...Alright where is he???  
  
Mia: O_o ehh.....  
  
Isaac: They're gone...  
  
Garet: *very mad* Which way??  
  
Jenna: Um, he sort of erupted in a flash of blue light, then he was gone...  
  
Garet: *blush* oh yeah, I knew that...  
  
Jenna: ?  
  
Mia: Tee Hee! I wonder... (AN: That's a real quote from the game-she says it to Garet and Jenna near the end of TLA.... ^_^!)  
  
Isaac: Mia...what are you talking about?  
  
Mia: ^_^ nothing!  
  
Garet:...*sigh* *thinks* Mia is sooo annoying sometimes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
htm: ^_^ hehe funfun!...I had to wait a while cuz I am losing internet on this computer for what may be a few months(!!!) but I will try to sneak a chapter every once in a while to the shiny new computer with internet that we just got v_v0  
  
This may be a loooooong time before I can update again! But please continue checking-I will be very grateful!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. A New Fear

Golden Sun: A New Beginning  
  
CH3  
  
Last time: Stuff Happened.Nothing really exiting...yet  
  
Garet: feh.. ::gives Mia a glare and storms off::  
  
Jenna: ::looks at Mia:: ????  
  
Mia: ::shrug::  
  
Garet: ::mumbling:: I can't believe her..its always her and Isaac; what gives? s::uddenly feels as if he's being watched::  
  
In Contigo..  
  
Hamma: ::Wakes up from her nap:: Oh no..  
  
Ivan: What is it, sister?  
  
Hamma: Something's very wrong..  
  
Ivan: Oo??? Like what? ::afraid to ask::  
  
Hamma: --0 ::gives Ivan a wierd look:: not that you idiot!  
  
Ivan: Eh, sure..well what is it anyway?  
  
Hamma: Er, to tell you the truth, I cannot tell. Far from here, trouble is stirring. I must know where and why!  
  
Ivan: Heh, wouldn't that be funny if it was in Vale?  
  
Hamma: ::looks as if she's seen a ghost:: I..it's coming from that direction..  
  
::interrupted by a flash from outside::  
  
Ivan/Hamma: ::Gs ! Marks:: AAAHHH!!!  
  
Hamma: Ivan! We must do something!  
  
Ivan: Well duh!! But what?! Who expects a thunderstorm in the middle of July??  
  
Hamma: --0 That's not what I meant.  
  
Ivan: Oh.  
  
Hamma: ::eyes widen:: it IS in Vale! Vamos!!!!!!!!  
  
Ivan: ::wonder:: since when does Hamma know Spanish??  
  
Back in Vale...  
  
Voice: Stupid boy. Stay down this time!  
  
Garet: Whaa??? ::turns around ::  
  
Half-hidden in the bushes is a person, who looks as if he's been to hell and back. His face is scarred and cut, his whole body bruised and bleeding. The only part of him that still looked alive were his fierce blue eyes.  
  
Person: DIE, ADEPT!!!!!!!!!!! ::attacks Garet::  
  
Garet: AAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! ::gets cut across his cheek:: oww...  
  
Person: ::sweatdrop:: urusee! you're too noisy! bounds and gags Garet  
  
Garet: ::wonders how this guy got him so off-guard::  
  
The man knocks out Garet and picks him up.  
  
Person: No sense in leaving drag marks...::walks off::  
  
Over closer to Vale...  
  
Jenna: ::looks at Mia:: Did you hear that?  
  
Mia: How could I not have?  
  
Piers, who had just come back, walked up with an alarmed look on his face.  
  
Piers: What-or who-the hell was THAT?!  
  
Mia, Jenna and Piers look at each other  
  
All three: GARET!!!!!!!!  
  
Mia: Oh my God, that was so Garet. I could recognize his voice anywhere.  
  
Piers: ...hmm...::glad he's a water adept, but scared of what Garet will look like when they come across him::  
  
Jenna: Did he...kill himself? It's what it sounded like to me...  
  
Piers/Mia: ::evil death glares::  
  
Jenna: ::Gs ! Sign steps back; shakes head:: ehh no. no of course not. He probably..hit himself...  
  
Piers: And said "Die, adept"?  
  
Mia: ::looks at Jenna:: ???  
  
Jenna: I didn't hear _that_..  
  
Mia/Jenna: ::big eyes:: :: worry::  
  
Piers: ::sweatdrop:: ::covers mouth with hand and looks at the sky:: oops..  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO GARET?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

htm: ahehe. So much for my "massive update" scheme. God, I've got 8 days of middle school left. Boooooooooooo I'll miss my buddies. But at least I can write about them in my summer camp fic...ah I need to find Golden Sun...perhaps I can get ideas for this from there. Or maybe my reviwers can help.. wink wink nudge nudge

**P.S. Sorry for the ::s I don't like to use them but apparently I can't use asterisks.......**

* * *


End file.
